Donkey Kong Country
by Dyrezz
Summary: Out in the middle of the Ocean is a peaceful and quiet island known as DK Island. The inhabitants are wild animals who've refuged on the land. Among these animals are several monkeys. The Kongs. This is their Country. This is their story. This is how they survived on their island.
1. Prologue

_Introduction_

**Hello Everyone. This is the third Fanfiction Project for my work. I've already worked on a title involving Time, and another that involved dimensions and space. This title is my first one involving animals as the main protagonists. I'm not used to Anthropomorphic creatures. and although the Kongs are very animalistic - being apes and monkeys - they also have human characteristics. With the ability to work together, even build things like homes.**

**In short, I will be writing Donkey Kong Country with more of an anthropomorphic animals. The Kremlings, and the monkeys in particular.**

**In addition, This story is going to be covering the Five Donkey Kong Country Titles: Donkey Kong Country, Diddy's Kong Quest, Dixie's Double Trouble, Donkey Kong Country Returns, and Tropical Freeze. I hope you all enjoy this story like you're enjoying Legend of Zelda: Across the Timeline and Paper Mario Novelization.**

**Like my Paper Mario series I am making many alterations that Nintendo has made known over the years. the first being language. Since these characters are monkeys, they speak their own monkey language. However, I'll be writing in english to accommodate your needs, as readers. The next thing is I'm going to be making DK wear pants. why? because no body wants to know that the main protagonist is nude. it's weird and awkward. and Diddy already claimed the shirt. Thirdly and most importantly, the I am indeed going to have every kong. Tiny Kong was my favourite Kong of all time, and I am not excluding her because Nintendo didn't include her outside of Donkey Kong 64. Leave a review of your favourite Kong or something, I'd love to hear about all your personal favourites about the Donkey Kong Series.**

**Without Further delay:**

_Prologue_

The little parrots squawked loudly in the sky, far above the the sounds of the ocean waves. The birds were flying towards a lone island in the middle of these waters. A beautiful island covered in jungle and forests. There is a beautiful beach lining the the whole island and a water filled lagoon. There were caves and cliffs and an assortment of environemnts. The lone mountain in the middle is capped with a glacial ice that had yet to melt from the tropical heat of the geography of the island.

From the bird's perspective, they could see a small hut built in the jungle. The craftsmanship of the jungle was surprisingly well for an island supposedly inhabited by animals. The twists of ropes that tied together the planked walls and patio were amazing. There were a few balloons tied to the framework and the subtle sound of a birthday jingle playing within the house.

"-Happy birthday, dear DK! Happy birthday to you!" The horribly unsynchronized singing of 10 people was still considered sweet. Inside the hut were several Apes and Monkeys, all dressed up and singing.

The first monkey to notice was a small one. His tail was wrapped around a red-star present as he sang happy birthday. He wore a red cap with strange letters sewn in white on the front; N-I-N-T-E-N-D-O. No one really knew what it meant. This monkey had claimed it from a washed-ashored crate. It was also where he got the matching red shirt with two yellow stars.

the next monkey of interest is actually an ape. very thin, with blonde fur growing beautiful from her head. She wore a light pink mid-drift with the strange letters C-A-N-D-Y across the front. Her hips were wrapped in a darker pair of short-shorts held up by a belt.

The final monkey of interest who stood out of the crowd was a burly ape. He wore a pair of dark shades over his eyes. His fur was tied back by a polka dot bandana. He was sporting a white wife beater that was figure forming to his chest. He wore slightly off-blue ripped jeans held up by a black belt.

These three were the close friends to the birthday man, but everyone in the room was his friend and close family. The birthday boy himself was an ape who wore a deep red tie with the letter's D-K on the bottom in yellow. He wore baggy blue jeans that were dirt covered around the ankles. They were held up with a black belt similar to the other male ape's.

"Happy Birthday, my main man," the shaded ape declared, patting the half-dressed ape on the back, "I got you your favourite banana's from the far side of the island,"

"Thanks Funky," The shaded ape handed the half-dressed one a bunch of bananas. The skin smelled of citrus; Funky had already immersed them in orange juice to preserve. That was so kind of him.

"Here baby," The female ape walked up and gave the birthday man a loving kiss, "I know I should bring the birthday boy a present, but I hope a date after the party will make up for it?"

"Oh… Candy…" The birthday boy was absolutely entranced by his girlfriend. It didn't even bother him that she didn't bring him anything. No one needed to bring him anything anyways.

"So, Donkey Kong, when can we have cake?" The little monkey asked, handing the birthday man. The contents were a blue tie with the yellow D-K letters. DK wasn't surprised. On an island where the most one could do for a gift is fruit, you get used to regifting presents.

"When he blows out the candle Diddy," A blonde-ponytail monkey said to the red-capped chimp. "You can at least wait till he makes a wish,"

"Dixie," Diddy sighed. But that was true.

"Okay, bring on the cake," Donkey Kong - nicknamed DK - announced to his family.

The ponytailed monkey was Diddy's girlfriend, Dixie Kong. She was a rockstar of the Kongs. In the crate where everyone found some cool treasures, Dixie found a pink barrette and shirt. She also found a strange stringed instrument that the Kong's called Plucker. She loved the sound the Plucker made. It bared a resemblance to an electric guitar.

Beside Dixie was a taller girl with two blonde pigtails She wore a beanie and baggy blue pants and a blue mid-drift much thinner than Candy Kongs. This was Dixie's younger sister, Tiny Kong. Over the past fifteen years, Tiny Kong had turned from the smallest member of the Kong Family to the tallest. Her old overalls that she wore was put away for the next Kong. When the crate washed ashore back then, she didn't have any of these clothes, they're old clothes of Candy Kong. even the earrings were Candy Kongs.

Sitting on the floor on the other side of the room was a very young ape. He was large for his age, barely able to fit in the baby-blue onesie that Dixie scavenged. This Kong was very absentminded to his surroundings, as his toes posed more entertainment than the birthday party. This was Dixie and Tiny Kong's baby-cousin Kiddy Kong.

Sitting beside Kiddy, trying to be the biggest wallflower to his friends birthday party, was the biggest (but not tallest) Kong, Chunky. He wore a white t-shirt under a blue vest. He also wore a black belt with a gold buckle also engraved with the letters D-K. DK had gifted it to Chunky last year for his birthday; something personal, but from the heart. He normally is seen to be wearing a red cap but today was a special occasion, he left it at home.

Sitting in their rocking chairs were the oldest Kongs. Cranky and Wrinkly. Everyone called them that, because Cranky was cranky and Wrinkly was wrinkly. These two were Donkey Kong's grandparents. They were only there because it was their grandson's birthday. Wrinkly runs a school that had to be cancelled today, and Cranky just couldn't care less. Rumour has it that Cranky's real name is also Donkey Kong, and that he was actually off the island and met with a mean 'human' in blue overalls and a red shirt and hat. Every Kong just assumed it was Cranky's senility that created this story.

Finally, making funny clown faces, Donkey Kong's most twisted cousin, Lanky Kong of the Orangutans. Lanky was that crazy uncle who would say or do something so ridiculous you just end up laughing. For example, Lanky chose the smallest shirt and biggest overalls from the washed up crate. His big belly was still visible and the overalls hung loosely around his waist. nobody would laugh at Lanky though. He wasn't someone to be laughed at, but laugh with. He was purposefully funny.

Candy Kong carried a beautiful cake made out of bananas. it was lovely and smelled like bananas. DK's eyes looked to Candy with a wide, slightly horrified eyes.

"Don't worry baby," Candy said, "None of these banana's came from your horde, I grew them specially for your thirty-third," Candy Kong placed the cake on the table and everyone smiled.

DK blew out the lit candle flickering in the center of the cake and smiled. He took off the first banana, peeled and enjoyed his delicious Candy-grown delicacy. The lovely Candy Kong was handing out the other parts of the cake to the rest of the family.

"To the birthday man!" Funky declared, raising his peeled banana to the sky,

"To the birthday man!" Everyone else declared (save for Kiddy, who was still premature to language).

* * *

"So that's the island?" A foul smelling being asked, looking through a telescope towards the lone island in the middle of the ocean.

"Yes sir, we have reports of golden-colored fruit. They might be worth a shiny penny back on our island, if anything, they're supposedly delicious," Another muskier voice spoke. A large snout ran down the creatures face. Slightly scaly skin in a green color made this creature even more putrid than what could be inhaled.

These creatures were the Kremlings. They were scourges of disaster. They took whatever they wanted and conquer lands all over these Oceans. This island would be their second Island they plan to have complete take over on.

The Kremling looking through the telescope with the leader of the gang. He was round-bellied, wearing a metal crown, and a red cape that barely fit around him. It wasn't a secret that the Kremlings enjoyed meals revolving around beavers known as Gnawty's. but this guy took it to a new extreme.

They call him King K. Rool, and he is the malevolent ruler. They call him that as a sort of pun that K. Rool is cruel. He enjoyed being known as K. Rool, it made him feel feared, even by his own followers.

"So what's the plan, sire?" Asked the kremling with the musky voice. K. Rool thought about it for a moment. His telescope made out a small cave below a hand-built hut. He knew right then that this island was inhabited by something.

"We move as planned. Wait till nightfall and we take the island's treasures and begin colonizing." His gaze rose to a huge cliffside, "I want a factory built there, begin construction of our mining facility. I want it fully operational in three days," K. Rool declared. The crew aboard the vessel cheered their King's marvelous words.

They awaited nightfall.


	2. The Banana Horde

_Chapter One: The Banana Horde_

**Chapter 2 and already a follower. Thank you Magiki Maggi for following this story. You're going to have a lot to follow along once this story is done and I hope you enjoy the tale. I would also like to say that this story was going to start in July, on Donkey Kong's actual birthday July 9th. Unfortunately I got impatient with wanting to start this story quickly. so my authentication plan did not really happen the way i wished.**

**This really could've been included to the intro...**

* * *

One hundred, seventy two thousand, three hundred and ninety eight bananas. That's how many yellow fruits were being stored within the cool cave nestled below the hut on the island. All were still fresh. and All still smelled like citrus, or lemon, or lime. An old preservation technique Cranky taught Donkey Kong to preserve his bananas. drench them with citrus fruit.

DK hung his latest bunch from Funky in his collection of tropical delight. He L-O-V-E-S bananas. Its why he stored so many. He has the largest collection of tropical fruit among all the Kongs. the largest on the whole island actually. Every day it keeps getting bigger.

"Donkey," Candy Kong called from outside the horde cave, "Are you ready for that date?" Donkey Kong's cheeked flared with excitement.

"Just finishing up," He called back. He gave a quick look among the horde before departing with Candy Kong. "Now I'm ready,"

Donkey Kong's made it very clear that the bananas in his horde are declared as his. But he's also said that the Horde belongs to all the Kongs. A collection of bananas that are not just for one Kong, but for his whole family - his whole, extended family. Candy Kong, Funky Kong, even Dixie Kong and her family.

DK and Candy went off for a leisurely stroll along the beach. It was their most common dating location, mostly for the sunset. They sat on the sandy ground, and watched as the yellow orb in the sky descended onto the horizon.

* * *

The Island was quiet under the full moon. All the kong's slept soundly all over the jungle in their own homes. There was not a sound.

Aside from the silent steps of the Kremlings walking through the jungle floor. Their acute vision helped them see the path without stepping on fallen twigs or plants. The soft soil would compress under their feet, but that is all. They proceeded into the island.

K. Rool lead half the Kremlings towards the cave that he saw the golden treasure. Above they could hear the snoring of a large male animal. They had to be very quiet, especially if this is creature above them was the guardian of this golden treasure. They entered the cave.

The Kremlings were overwhelmed by an unusual smell. It filled their noses with sour scents. Some could taste the sourness in the air and their snouts puckered.

"Sire, what is that?" complained a grunt whose tongue twisted and puckered.

"I don't know," K. Rool responded. The taste danced on his tastebuds. He rather liked this taste though. "Look for that treasure," He commanded. They could see the faint outline of thousands of strange, curved shapes all around the cave.

"Sire, these things are the source of the smell," A grunt called, holding one of the strange objects.

K. Rool took the shape and inhaled. It smelled like the air in the cave. He was curious and gave it a lick. it was smooth but very sour. "This is a strange treasure," He muttered to himself. "Take it all,"

* * *

The sun beamed in through the window. Donkey Kong's eyes clenched in irritation. he was not wanting to start his day just yet. His eyes peeled open slowly to see the interior of his home. He gave a long yawn before he heard the commotion outside among the other Kongs.

"No!"

"That just ain't Funky,"

"Donkey's going to be angry,"

DK looked outside to see Candy, Funky, and Diddy Kong all looking inside the Banana Horde Cave. He gave a confused look and climbed down his tree.

"Everything okay?"

"DK! All the Bananas are gone!" Diddy announced in horror.

It took a moment for DK to understand what Diddy had said. He entered his cave and sure enough, the familiar smell of citrus was gone. The lovely glow of the yellow fruit was gone. The entire cave was striped clean. "WHO TOOK THEM!?" He bellowed.

Funky shook his head, "Wasn't any of us, Kiddy and Tiny were out before the day was done, and Chunky was stuffed with pineapple last night." Funky explained his brothers and little brothers.

"Dixie and I were by the mountains last night," Diddy explained.

and Donkey Kong knows better than to accuse Candy Kong. She was the one who came up with the horde idea. He was fuming mad though.

"Someone on this island took all our bananas, I will find them!" He said,

"I'll come with you!" Diddy clapped, "Another Donkey and Diddy adventure!"


End file.
